


Helplessness

by AstroOrbit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Horror, I probably suck at writing, Kinda?, Playing with a depressed Blue, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a mage, Wanted to experiment with that, but like I wanted to post this?, not at all, ocs are background characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroOrbit/pseuds/AstroOrbit
Summary: You've been here too long... Wherever here is anyways.Trapped in a world you have never been to without any ways out.Alone.Cold.Desperate.without hope.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Maybe reader/everyone?, Might just be Blue, OC/OC, not sure - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this without reading it, I'll read it later, but I want to get it posted before I trash it because I nitpicked everything and felt like I couldn't fix it all. When I post chapter two, IF, I post chapter two I'll make sure to alter this one and clean it up a bit. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this!

“Day… 300… Please, someone… Please help me” 

Rain pounded against Blue’s window, thunder rattled the house walls, and lightning lit up the room every so often. 

He liked rainy days, they were comfortable and calming. A needed change from the horrible nightmares he was having every night. Death, destruction, and chaos. The only nights he seemed to get a reprieve from his nightmares were nights when it rained. 

Though Blue knew Papyrus, was likely looking for him so that they could bake breakfast, he just didn’t feel up to it today. 

Depression was setting in. He’s had it for some time, using a happy mask to prevent others from worrying about him, he didn’t need anyone to worry more than they needed to. 

Though his body felt like led, he pushed himself out of bed. He didn’t need anyone catching on that something was off. 

You were cold, so very cold. 

How long has it been? How long have you been trapped in this god-forsaken place? 

Days didn’t pass likely they normally did on your planet. 

They felt longer, slower. Leaving you without hope as with each day you felt your body being affected by… well where here was. 

You’d taken to calling it the Forsaken Realm. The world looked like it had been leveled by something massive. Nothing grew here, carnivorous creatures were around every corner, pools of black tar were everywhere, and on top of it all, it seemed as though you had become infected with something. 

Black splotches littered your body, the largest one on your left hip. When you first noticed it you had begun to poke at it in an attempt to find out what it was, only to find out is was sticky and goopy. 

You tried not to think about it.

It was likely going to be the death of you, but the bigger concerns were food and water. 

You couldn’t eat today.

The acidic rain that fell from the sky would burn your skin, causing more pain than an empty stomach. You had learned that the hard way when you’d accidentally gotten caught out in it. You still have the burn scars from that day. 

You’ve been here far too long. 

Curling in on yourself you had to fight back the tears that pricked at your eyes. 

You just wanted to go home. 

You should have never gone to that place; it was a mistake. If you could rewind time, you’d never accept their invitation. You’d live a normal life, with a husband, and with children. 

“Day… 300… Please, someone… please help me.”

It had been a long breakfast, Blue just wanted to be alone so instead of using the excuse that he was sick he instead just told Stretch, Papyrus, Edge, and Raspberry that he wanted to read the new comics he got. 

It wasn’t entirely a lie.

It was thankfully enough to make them leave him alone without questioning further.

Heading over to his bed he flopped down onto it, wrapping the covers around himself in a comfy cocoon. 

He felt tired, he’s been feeling really tired recently. 

He just wished that the nightmares would stop. 

As he began to close his eyes…

The radio flicked on static erupting from its speakers. 

Blue sat upright, looking at the radio in confusion. He hadn’t even touched it, was it broken again? 

Then his computer started flickering, he hadn’t touched that either and he knew for a fact it wasn’t broken. 

And then the lights. 

Ready to get up and see if Classic had messed with the machine, everything but the crackling of the radio stopped. 

“Day… 300… Please, someone… please help me.”

“Hello?” Blue called out, confused as to what was going on. Was someone playing a trick on him?

“Who’s there?” The voice was female sounding, she sounded scared. 

“Who are you?!” The voice lashed out angrily, sounding like a scared animal who was cornered. 

Blue faltered in responding, should he?

“Who are you first? And where are you… voice from the radio?” He didn’t know how to approach this situation. 

The voice didn’t respond right away, and for a moment he felt as though he was truly losing his marbles. Just as he was ready to get up and tell Stretch he needed to see a doctor she responded.

“(Y/N), I’m (Y/N)…” (Y/N) spoke her voice sounded a little more confident than before. 

“And I’m not afraid to hurt you! I’ve been trained in magical arts and I’m not afraid to use them!” Even Blue could tell that was an obvious lie, this put him at ease. 

“I’m the magnificent Blue! It’s nice to meet you radio voice (Y/N). Now, why are you in my radio?” Blue questioned curiously trying to figure out what was going on.

“What… What’s a radio? Blue, where are you? Can you tell me what the world around you looks like? I’ll tell you mine if you do.” (Y/N) bargained sounding confused as to what he was talking about. 

“Well… It’s raining right now, I’m in my bedroom. I have a racecar bed, some bookshelves, some shelves with awesome! Action figures! And… some other stuff, what about you?” Blue replied, curious as to find out where his new friend was.

“A cave, it’s raining here. The rain hurts, it’s like acid. It eats away at your skin. The cave is dark, it goes further back but without light, I’m not risking it. It’s really cold here…” Hopelessness, that was the feeling Blue got from her as soon as she said this. It made his soul shrivel with worry, she almost sounded like she was where he was in his nightmares, it wasn’t pretty.

“Your world sounds… dark.” Blue commented unsure of what to say. 

“Not my world, I was transported here after a spell went haywire. I just want to go home… Do… do you know magic?” (Y/N) questioned almost hopefully.

“I’m a monster, we’re made up of magic. I don’t think I could do the magic you’re referring to… Is there any way I could help you?” Helplessness was a terrible feeling; any monster should know that much. He wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if he was able to help her and didn’t do so. 

“I… You talking to me helps… I haven’t talked to anyone in so long. Why, what magic do monsters use? Oh… oh no, I got to go. I’m sorry I hope I can find a way to contact you again. I’m sorry.” (Y/N) spoke, her voice sounding desperate and scared. 

Blue felt like he had a pit in his stomach. He wishes he could do more, but without knowing exactly where she was, he couldn’t even ask Classic if he might be able to get the machine up and running again and pluck the poor girl from her hell. 

Helplessness.

Helplessness was a terrible feeling.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so because of how I need to actually finish something, the most I'm going to end up doing to a chapter is just proofreading and making sure the spelling is okay. So if you find inconsistencies I'm sorry forgive me LOL

Pain, terrible pain.

Pain was better than death.

The acidic rain burned your skin, charred your hair, and made you think about turning back and allowing that creature that had come forth from the depths of the cave to have you as lunch.

At least, you would’ve if you didn’t have hope. The voice, Blue. 

He gave you hope, hope that you would be able to make it out of here.

If you had somehow been able to contact him, there might just be a way out. 

You still didn’t know how you had managed to contact him. You could have sworn your magic reserves were dangerously low… Low enough to start affecting you physically at least. Maybe he reached out to you and in the process, you had zapped some of his energy? He did say monsters were made up of magic. 

After what had felt like hours, but had truly only been a couple of minutes, you were able to find shelter under a Snaptrap.

Snaptraps were nice to anything that was small, their heads were often pointed to the sky… You called them Snaptraps since you had more than once seen a large creature tempted into their maw, causing it to snap its mouth shut. 

They didn’t seem to be affected by the acidic rain, which you were quite thankful for, as their wide-open mouth provided protection. 

Stumbling, you climbed up the beast tail until you were resting right against its thigh. The heat it gave off was enough to warm your shaking body. 

Your skin felt as though it was melting off, and in some places it just about was. Your arms had taken the brunt up the damage, having been held over your head to protect yourself.

You fell asleep fitfully that night… day? You don’t know anymore…

The events of earlier still had Blue on edge, his soul pounding in his chest as his mind was filled with questions, ideas, and thoughts on how to help (Y/N).

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the sound of someone knocking on his door. 

“Come in!” Blue shouted, his voice sounding more strained than he would have liked it to be. The events really had drained him, he just felt like sleeping…

The door opened to reveal his brother Stretch, a cig hanging out of his mouth that made Blue huff in annoyance. 

“Can you at least not smoke for once?! It’s bad for your health and you know that! You’d think I’d raised you better.” Blue commented as he folded his arms, forcing himself to appear angry even though he felt nothing more but apathy. 

“Heh… sorry, bro.” Stretch chuckled as he closed the door, removing the cig from his mouth as he strides over to his brothers’ bed and sat down, acting as relaxed and nonchalant as usual. 

“Was there something you wanted? Or have you only come to see me and my magnificence?” Blue boasted a wide, forced smile on his face as he trotted over to his bed and sat down right next to Stretch. 

Stretch was quiet for a moment, contemplating what he was going to say. 

“Is everything alright? You’ve been acting kind of off this past month.” 

Blue felt his whole body turn cold; had he not been doing as good as a job as he had originally thought?

“Yeah! I’ve been as magnificent as ever!” He chirped with as much happiness as he could muster… It wasn’t a lot though.

Stretch narrowed his eyes, however, he didn’t push the subject.

“Anyways, dinner’s ready. Why don’t you come down and eat with us?” Stretch spoke before standing up and leaving the room.

How was he going to pull off acting like he was alright?


End file.
